Do You Dare
by Yin2Yang423
Summary: Love is one of the most controvesial topics known to manknid. It is one of life's lesson that all must go through.
1. Do You Dare To Live

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters! Wish we did though!

_Do you dare to live?_

sigh 'This is so hard!' Yukina thought while looking at Kuwubara (sp?), who as usual was arguing with Yuske. The whole gang had decided to meet at the park to spend time with each other, since they all had been so busy the past six months only seeing each other in passing. Everyone surprisingly, even Hiei and Koenma, showed up to catch up with one another.

At the moment the girls were sitting chatting with one another under a big oak tree, Kurama and Hiei were sparring in the meadow in front of the tree, and Koenma, Yuske, and Kuwubara were arguing over a matter concerning the Rekai. If someone were to pass by at that particular moment they would looked onto a peaceful gathering between friends.

If only that were the case though, Yukina sighed again thinking about her most recent thoughts of her love Kuwubara. She was thinking about how she was going to break it to him that she had to leave for the Makai in a few days.

'Oh how I wish I didn't have to do this. This is going to break his heart, but I won't allow him to throw his life away with me. We wouldn't have a future with one another. For one thing it is forbidden of the Ice Maidens to mate with a man, and a mating between a human and youkai is frowned upon in my society. Also I would have to watch as he ages and becomes older, while I continue to keep my youth for thousands of years. I couldn't bear to see watch as the person I value most die.' Yukina thought while sneaking a quick glance at Kuwubara again, while still pretending to be interested in the conversation with the others.

'No I have made up my mind. I must go and let him have the chance to fall in love with a human girl so they can have a happy future where they can both grow old together.' Was Yukina's last thought before paying full attention to what Botan was discussing with what happened in Rekai recently.

A couple of days later

It was around midnight when Yukina started out for the portal hidden in Genkais surrounding forest. It was about a five mile walk into the forest from the temple. The light from the full moon helped guide Yukina down the path of sakura trees. As she walked Yukina thought about how it would be to finally return to her homeland on the mountain of the Ice Maidens. Thrilled but slighlty saddened by the thought kept on walking while getting lost in a memory.

_**Flashback**_

"Kuwubara can I talk you for a secod?" asked Yukina.

"Sure, lets go outside my turtle dove." said Kuwubara back with little hearts in his eyes.

The two went outside in the garden that Kuruma had made, that was filled to the brim with exotic plants everywhere. They sat down at a bench in the middle of the garden over looking a small pond with koi fish in it. "So what is it you wanted to talk about my love?" said Kuwubara after a little bit of companiable silence. 'Man this is why I love her so much. I can let my worries go with her around, and not think of the painful past I have had.' thought Kuwubara.

"Umm... welll you see Kuwubara I just wanted to tell you that I um" stuttered Yukina.

"It's alright Yukina you can tell me anything and I won't think any less of you." sadi Kuwubara grabbing a hold of her hands.

'I love him so much that I can't bear to tell him that I have to go. But it will be for the best if I just get it over with and hope after that he will understand my reasoning.' thought Yukina with a glazed look in her eyes.

"Kuwubara we both know that you love me, but I only love you as a friend. I don't want to lead you on thinking I return your feelings for you. That would be cruel of me, and I also wanted to tell you that I am leaving for the Makai in two days." sadi Yukina without looking him in the eyes.

"Uh well, that's good to know I guess. When will you be back?" Kuwubara said with an impassive voice showing no emotion on his face.

"I'm never to return again my friend, I'm sorry. Are you going to be okay?" said Yukina in a meek voice while staring him in the eyes.

That was the last straw, Kuwubara snapped inside. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR SORRY! FIRST YOU SAY YOU DON'T LOVE ME, ONLY SEE ME AS A FRIEND AND THEN THE NEXT SECOND YOU ARE GOING TO NEVER RETURN AGAIN! AND YOU ASK IF I'M OKAY! WHAT DO YOU THINK BITCH! I LOVE YOU YUKINA! I CAN'T LIVE WITH OUT YOU!" he yelled at her with tears dripping down his face. Then after the outburst took off into the surrouding woods.

Yukina sat at the bench not moving in inch allowing her tears to flow freely which turned into crystals before hitting the ground. It started to pour hard, but still Yukina sat on the bench crying. 'Im sorry to have hurt you Kuwubara but you see I do love you more then a friend. But because I love you so dearly I would rather have you hate me instead of causing you pain in the future.' was Yukina's last thought before going back inside the temple ignoring everyone else.

**_End Flashback_**

_Do you dare to believe_

Finally Yukina arrived at the portal that would close up behind her forever trapping her in the Makai. 'Goodbye everyone. Thank you for being my friends and helping me try to find my brother. I'll never forget any of you. Goodbye espeiacally to you Kuwubara, my one true love, you helped me come to terms with myself. I hope you find some one to fill the hole in your heart that I caused you, and you both live your lifes to the fullest. I also hope you can forgive me someday. Well this is it my final goodbye to you all.' was Yukina's last thought before entering the portal.

A few seconds later a person comes running through the bushes only to fall on his knees sobbing while he watched the portal befrore him close. After staring into nothing for a few hours he took one last glance at the portal before noticing something. When he went to get a closr look he saw it was a folded paper. He opened up the letter and read it:

**_Dear Kuwubara,_**

**_I hope this letter find you somehow. I want to let you know how sorry I am for hurting your feelings. I hope you can forgive in the future, but I understand if you don't that is okay too. I hope you will find another girl to make you happy like you so much deserve. Tell the others goodbye for me, and also tell them i send my love for them. Maybe sometime in the future we will meet again, but till then goodbye._**

**_Love Yukina_**

Crumpling up the note Kuwubara left without a secondglance back. Just then the heavens above beagn to cry for the two lovers that could never truly have a happy ending.

_Do You Dare_


	2. Do You Dare to say goodbye

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters.

_Do You Dare to say goodbye?_

'I remember that day well. That was the day that Yusuke left to go to the Makai.' thought Keiko.

_**Flashback**_

"Hey Yusuke, what's with the long face?" asked Kurama.

"Nothing it's just today I'm going to tell Keiko about my decision to go to the Makai to meet this Raizen guy." said Yusuke with a look of for longing on his face.

"Oh man, that is tough but Keiko is a very understanding girl. I'm sure everything will turn out okay. Well I hate to run like this but I'm needed at my house. Goodbye Yusuke and good luck." said Kurama walking out to the door leading towards the stairs that went back into the school.

Unbeknownst to the two Keiko had listened in to their conversation, hiding in the shadows. She had gone up their early to clear her head.

'Yusuke is going to leave me to go to the Makai to meet some strange man that he has never met before? But who am I kidding this is just typical Yusuke always concerned about fighting and stuff! It's just that I wish for once that Yusuke would forget about this entire spirit detective job, and be there for me like a normal boyfriend would. Ah who am I kidding, this is just wishful thinking, and I am being selfish wishing to have him all to myself. But hey you can't blame me for thinking like this because I love him so much. I know deep down that he would do anything I ask of him, even giving up his job. But I won't do that to him, I'll keep my thoughts to myself. What he does no one else would and I'm so very proud of him for that, he'll never know how much because that is one of the reasons I fell in love with him in the first place. I…' **BANG **the slamming of the door broke Keiko out of her thoughts.

Keiko ran over to the railing watching Yusuke leave the school grounds. That was when a sob broke free form Keiko and she collapsed onto the ground crying. "I love you so much Yusuke ever since we were little. Why do you have to leave me again? WHY?" Keiko yelled out to nothingness not expecting an answer back.

"You know why onna." said (can anyone guess who?) Hiei.

Keiko quickly turned around to see Hiei standing there giving his signature glare.

"How long have you been there Hiei?" asked Keiko still crying not really caring who saw her.

"Doesn't matter. And to let you know you aren't being selfish, if anything you nothing but selfish." said Hiei before vanishing in a dark blur. (Gasp who would have thought Hiei would actually say those words to a human?)

"Thank you Hiei. Oh crap I'm late for my date with Yusuke." Keiko said with a little sadness in her voice.

_Later on_

"Hey Yusuke sorry I'm late." said Keiko out of breath.

"It's alright. Hey instead of catching a movie like we planned why don't we take a walk through the park?" asked Yusuke nervously.

"Sure, that sound s lovely." said Keiko with a small smile.

'Even now he is still a gentleman.' thought Keiko sadly.

The two arrived at the park with Sakura petals falling all around them, and the moon bathing them in light. If one were to look they would think it was too surreal. 'Ironic how this is so romantic, but I'm going to end up breaking my girlfriend's heart.' thought Yusuke while taking Keiko's hand in his pulling her to sit under one of the Sakura trees.

The two sat there snuggled up to one another for awhile enjoying each others company. If only the moment could of lasted for all eternity.

"Umm Keiko I brought you here tonight because I have something really important to tell you." said Yusuke looking down at Keiko.

'I guess it's now or never' thought Keiko. "Yusuke its okay I already know that you need to go back to the Makai. It's alright with me if you do. I wish you could stay here with me forever, but I know that cannot happen." said Keiko.

"Keiko, I don't' know what to say. Thank you for understanding. I wish with all my heart that I could stay with you too, but" he was cut off with Keiko kissing him.

"Shut up Yusuke you are ruining the moment like always." said a laughing Keiko.

Soon Yusuke joined in with the laughing. They sat there again staring up into the starry sky watching the meteor shower. They each made a wish that night on one of the shooting stars. Then clouds started to appear causing a slight drizzle to happen, but neither cared just content to lie in each others arms not knowing when they would be together again like this.

"I love you Keiko. I promise to be back soon you here. Wait for me because you are mine. You hear?" whispered Yusuke into Keiko's ear.

This action sent slight shivers down her back. "Forever and for always Yusuke. I love you too." said Keiko.

_**End Flashback**_

'That was ten years ago. How long time passes.' thought a twenty-five year old Keiko. She was standing in a grave yard staring at a grave marker of one she loved dearly.

'You baka, you promised to come back for me but instead end dying on me. I know I promised to wait for you, but I found some one else to love. I guess what I want to say is that you will always be my first love Yusuke, and when you passed on you took a part of me with you. So goodbye Yusuke. I hope where ever you are you have finally found peace with yourself. I love you.' was Keiko's last thought before walking away.

_Yusuke Uremeshi_

_1980 - 2006_

_Was a beloved friend, comrade, and love_

_R.I.P._

_Do You Dare to move along?_


End file.
